This disclosure relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for selective placement of conformance treatments in multi-zone well completions.
It is generally desirable to maximize production of hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation, while minimizing production of undesired fluid (such as water or, in some situations, gas). In the past, chemical and mechanical conformance treatments have been used independently to reduce or prevent production of undesired fluids.
Chemical conformance treatments generally consist of treating wells with either sealants or relative permeability modifiers. Unfortunately, where multiple zones are to be treated, the chemical conformance treatments have typically been “bullheaded” into the zones. This can lead to waste of the conformance treatment, ineffective treatment of some zones (e.g., the zones into which the conformance treatment does not preferentially flow), and other problems.
Mechanical conformance generally consists of closing or restricting flow from the reservoir to the wellbore at one or more zones via a flow control device located in a wellbore completion assembly. Unfortunately, mechanical conformance can result in valuable hydrocarbons left in the reservoir.
Thus, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of treating zones in a well and producing from treated zones, so as to maximize production of valuable hydrocarbons from the reservoir over the life of the well, while minimizing production of undesirable fluids such as water or gas.